


And The Photo Kills It

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>Prompt: Everybody expects the public to react badly to the Winter Soilder being part of the Avengers. When they're at a press conference and pictures get leaked of Buck laughing then he get's fangirls and Tony gets jealous because that's his Bucky not yours.</sub>
</p><p>Bucky kneaded Tony’s muscles deep. “Your knots have knots. Doll face, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Tony sighed and leaned into Bucky. “You’re fans and the paparazzi are ruining date night for us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Photo Kills It

“Holy! He’s starting to get more fangirls than Steve, and Steve has pretty much every woman over sixty crushing on him!” Clint exclaimed from the couch as he scrolled through the information displayed on his Stark Pad.

Bucky dipped his head in embarrassment. “I can’t be that popular just from a photo.”

“The public is unpredictable and fickle when it comes to these sorts of things.” Tony loosened his tie and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He was thrilled for his boyfriend.

Bucky had been living with the Avengers for months now, but until a few hours ago there had only been private talks and public speculations about him joining the Avengers. Many people on the conservative side of the media had decried the Avengers for even allowing Bucky to live with them, let alone be a part of their team. The liberal side was a lot more welcoming of Bucky, but even some of the more prominent speakers on that side of the media had voiced trepidation regarding Bucky joining the team.

Bucky shuffled into the kitchen behind Tony and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. He pressed his forehead between Tony’s shoulder blades.

Tony craned his neck around so he could kiss Bucky on the forehead. “Love you.”

Bucky lifted his head just enough to peck Tony on the lips. “Love you too.”

A camera shutter-like noise filled the kitchen.

Tony and Bucky glared at Clint who had snapped a picture of them on his tablet.

Clint grinned. “Hey, if a picture of Bucky laughing earned him a million fangirls in a few hours then I want to see what one of him kissing Tony Stark earns him.”

“There will be no sharing intimate photos of teammates to the masses.” Steve came up from behind Clint and pilfered the tablet out of his hands. “Understood?”

Clint mock pouted. “You guys never let me have any fun.” He exaggeratedly stormed out of the kitchen.

Steve handed the tablet off to Bucky. “I know it’s a strange situation, but I’m really thrilled by the public’s acceptance.”

Bucky sighed, exhausted. “Yeah, I just wasn’t mentally prepared for it.”

“Why not, babe?” Tony kissed Bucky on the cheek. “Other than myself, you're the sexiest guy I know. They’d be idiots not see that and start worshipping you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but kissed Tony back. “Thanks.”

* * *

 Tony had thought the fangirl mania over Bucky’s smile would have died down after a week.

It was three weeks later and there were talks of a church being built in Bucky’s name.

Admittedly, said church only had seven people petitioning for it, but that was beside the point.

It used to be only one or two paparazzi attempted to stalk Bucky, and they were usually from news outlets on the very extreme conservative or liberal side. Now Bucky was always surrounded by a horde of paparazzi that outnumbered Tony and Steve’s. Luckily, Bucky was skilled at losing people, or else he and Tony would never have had a date, but Tony still didn’t like it for a number of reasons.

Bucky didn’t like the attention, so right there was the number one reason for him not appreciating Bucky’s stalkers.

The more shallow reasoning had to do with how people reacted to Bucky now, specifically how Bucky’s fans reacted to him.

It had made Tony unhappy when three sorority girls had recognized Tony and Bucky at a bar and had decided to hit on Bucky mercilessly. Such a thing happened continually and Tony hated it.

That was his boyfriend, _damn it!_ Sure, they were still waiting to drop that info-bomb on the public because of some inane PR strategy Steve and some agents in SHIELD had come up with, but come on! Two friends didn’t want a bunch of sorority girls crashing their party.

Okay, maybe some did, but not Bucky and Tony, and the world should respect that.

And Tony knew he was being utterly ridiculous, but he loved Bucky, and he’d gotten used to only having to share him with the Avengers.

Tony missed the days when they could go out on an outside date with just the help of some sunglasses and a baseball cap to prevent the world from recognizing them. Now they’d have to get plastic surgery if they wanted to have a semi-private date outside the tower.

Bucky came up behind Tony in the lab and massaged Tony’s shoulders . “Are you okay? Your frown lines have wrinkles.” Bucky kneaded Tony’s muscles deep. “Your knots have knots too. Doll face, what’s wrong?” Bucky bent down so he could nuzzle Tony’s cheek with his. A hint of stubble scratched Tony’s face.

Tony sighed and leaned into Bucky. “You’re fans and the paparazzi are ruining date night for us.”

“I know,” Bucky grumbled. “It’s annoying.” He wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and nipped Tony’s earlobe. “Want you to myself.”

A tiny purr of delight rumbled in Tony’s throat as Bucky nibbled on him. “Just want to lock us up in the penthouse for a week. No fans. No Paparazzi. No Avengers or super villains. Just you and me.”

“Then let’s do it.” Bucky breathed across Tony’s neck, and Tony shuddered.

“You know we’ll get the call to assemble if we even try to do that.”

Bucky smiled into Tony’s neck. “It’d be worth it to try though.”

Tony mulled it over. Even a few hours alone with Bucky would be blissful. Just him and Bucky curled around each other and enjoying each others’ company.

“Yeah.” Tony turned and captured Bucky’s lips with his own. “Definitely worth it just to try.”

It might not solve the issue of going outside, but at least he’d have his Bucky all to him self for a little bit, and that’s really all that Tony wanted.


End file.
